The proposed conference is our third conference devoted to monoclonal antibody conjugates for clinical use in cancer. Leading researchers from around the world will present the latest results of their clinical trials in man using monoclonal antibodies linked to isotopes, drugs, and toxins for cancer therapy and detection. The design of the program includes five half-day sessions focusing on radioimmunodetection, radioimmunotherapy, chemoimmunotherapy and immunotoxins. A new session has been added which addresses current issues relevant to the clinical use of immunoconjugates in man. Each topic session will begin with an overview of the field and the current status of human clinical trials. Because of the superior abstracts received for the past two conferences, invited speakers will be followed by the presentation of proffered abstracts describing recent clinical and pre-clinical data. Panel discussions will follow each session. There will be an afternoon devoted to additional oral and poster presentations from submitted abstracts. This conference will be of interest to tumor immunologists, biotechnologists, medical oncologists, radiation therapists, nuclear medicine physicians and other interested health professionals and researchers working in this field. The proposed conference essentially follows the format of the very successful previous two conferences held - 1985 and 1986 in San Diego.